Reunion
by TheLastRider
Summary: After so long apart, Camp Half Blood simply hopes Annabeth and Percy can be happy again. But will he even remember her? One shot, with several chapters from different POVs, of Annabeth and Percy's reunion. Please read and review!


For the sake of clarity, I'll explain again how this fanfic is going to work: each chapter will be of the same scene, only from different characters' point of view. The first is Pipers, since she'd the Daughter of Aphrodite. Next is Annabeth, then Percy, and then I might add Jason, since they are meeting the Roman camp. I won't continue if I don't get reviews, so if you like it, tell me! :)

**Piper's POV**

We crowded the deck of the Felix, craning for any sight of the Roman camp. Jason gripped my hand tighter; for all his bravery, I knew he was nervous. All of us were; I spotted the glint of metal, my gut telling me it wasn't any mortal building, but the glare of weapons.

Annabeth... I watched her carefully, worried that she might jump overboard in her eagerness. Her bouncy hair was pulled back in a sloppy ponytail, but she didn't care. A scrapes on her face were healing, but I bet she'd forgotten. Her typical outfit of jeans and the orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt was slightly dirty, supplemented by her owl earrings and necklace.

Her stormy gray eyes scanned the beach, wild with panic and anticipation. For the six months I'd known her, she'd never been so... anxious. Everyone knew Percy's memory had been wiped- the question was if he had it back. She understood, like the rest of us, that he might not know her.

That question, I knew, was driving her to insanity.

Her undying adoration of Percy made me smile; but it also reminded me that I might have competition for Jason's attention.

"Percy." The word slipped past Annabeth's lips unintentionally, I think. Her hands, tightly gripping the side of the ship, shook; she leaned forward even further, craning for any sight of him.

The Felix plowed down the surf, Leo distracted by the army assembling on the beach. At Camp Half Blood, people would've been shouting orders, echoing each other's questions, running everywhere in organized chaos, a mass of orange and armor. Not here- not with the Roman camp. They were silent, save the few who were in charge, charging together into straight lines, their swords all drawn, their shields up. A wolf ran among their ranks, snapping occasionally- Lupa.

Jason stood a bit straighter, a strange gleam in his eyes.

Annabeth was starting to lose it.

Amid the mass of purple and weapons, we couldn't see faces, couldn't tell one soldier from the next. Everyone looked the same, helmeted and silent.

"Percy!" The word tore from her mouth, echoing over the beach. Her gray eyes hinted at her panic; I started worrying, and so did Chiron. His horse half flicked its tail uneasily as he watched her.

"Percy!" She screamed, louder, leaning as far as she could go. Clarisse came and stood at her side, supporting her.

Still, the army did not budge. Was Lupa that strict? Or did Percy not know- was he even there?

"Percy!" The cry was laced with horror, panic, worry, anxiety; I shuddered at the thought that Percy didn't know her.

Still, the army did not budge.

"Percy! Percy!" Annabeth started crying, her tears of frustration and agony seeping over her face, which was turning redder by the moment. A vein in her forehead and neck bulged out; her ears were starting to turn purple.

One soldier, standing on the weaker right side of the formation, started. The purple plume on his helmet bobbed amid the still mass; Lupa growled at him.

"Percy!" Annabeth's scream of absolute pain cut through each Greek heart- after so much anticipation, that he wouldn't know, or wasn't there...

The soldier stepped out of formation- Jason emitted a small gasp. Lupa's growl was louder, and I could see the wild glint of hope growing in Annabeth's eyes. He said something- I couldn't hear- and the Roman formation shifted uneasily. He had disobeyed- I knew that much.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed his name so loudly I flinched, only to see that the soldier had taken another step away from the defense.

"Annabeth?"

The question was faint, worried- he wasn't sure, wasn't remembering, wasn't confident-

"Percy!" Annabeth sobbed, her voice hoarse, watching the soldier with hopeless, daring anticipation, unsure, confused, and utterly terrified.

And then he was running. Lupa snapped at his heels as he ran, but she let him pass. He threw his sword to the side as he charged down the sand, one hand tearing his helmet off his head and tossing it to the side, forgotten and unnecessary.

Annabeth's eyes lit up with desperate hope, desperate longing, desperate anticipation. The tears came freely now, spilling down her face as she choked out his name and leaned as far over as she could-

"Annabeth!"

There was no doubt in the black haired camper's shout, total certainly and confidence driving that one name across the water to the Felix. A meaning only I as a daughter of Aphrodite could understand fueled his passioned cry- he remembered, and he had missed her as much as she had missed him.

Annabeth was past leaning- she jumped into the surf to her waist, half-running, half wading towards him, saying his name over and over again. He hit the ocean and kept running; he didn't sink- he ran on the water, sprinting towards her, saying her name over and over.

"And that," Clarisse began, a smirk across her face, "Is Percy Jackson."

"Can he park the ship?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes; of course he could, but he was a bit distracted.

I watched as the two campers collided, slamming into each other, wrapping each other tightly in each others embrace. Annabeth was soaked and sobbing tears of joy; I couldn't see Percy's face, but I imagined it. They were knee-deep in the water, totally oblivious to the rest of us.

Percy took her face and kissed her fiercely, giving me one shot at seeing his expression.

Priceless doesn't describe it.

They tumbled into the water and didn't come up, leaving us to face the Romans.

"When are they going to come up?" Leo complained. "I need Percy to help with this thing."

"It'll be a while." Clarisse smirked; triumph glinted in her eyes. "Last time we dunked them, they were down there for hours. Son of the Sea God, after all. Give them some space- they've missed each other.

It was the most romantic thing I'd ever heard come from Clarisse's mouth.


End file.
